terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ViciousBeeV/New Class? (Do NOT take seriously please)
I was just thinking "It's time to make a new class. What COULD it be?" a couple of days ago, so here it is! Also, I was gonna intend for it to be a minor class (like Throwing), but have some aspects of the majors. The Defensible Mini-Class The Defensible Mini-Class has special accessories that can defend the player farther than Cobalt Shield + Upgrades, and weapons that deal "Defender Damage". These weapons act like Melee, Ranged, and Magic respectfully. Changes for Exsisting Weapons All Throwing Weapons are now classified as Defender Weapons. Some bows, flails, and spear-like weapons are also changed (listed below): *Molten Fury (Also has 32 damage) *Tsunami (Damage nerfed by 2) *Ariel Bane (Also has 75 damage, best bow/defender's bow in-game) *Blue Moon *Dao of Pow *Dark Lance New Weapons Along with changed weapons, some new weapons are added: *Cobalt/Palladium Blastior (Gun) *Mythril/Orichalcum SeekBow (Bow) *Launcher of Skulls (Launcher) *Adamantite/Titanium Fryer (Wand) *Shroom Scoom (Wand) *Spray Staff (Wand) *Meteor's Revenge (Flail) *Mythical Murderer (Sword) *Maniac Renewer (Sword) Changes to Existing Armor The Meteor Armor, Jungle Armor, and Dragon Armor are in-game, but they have been updated for the Defensible Class. The Meteor Set now gives a extra 5% crit chance to the Meteor's Revenge. The Jungle Armor provides +10% damage for all Defender weapons. Dragon Armor now increases the knockback for the Mythical Murderer by 1.5. All Throwing Armors are now classified Defending Armors. New Armors There are 3 new armors for the Defensible Class. 1 is bought, 2 are crafted. *The Shadows Armor (Cap, Platemail, Leggings) is bought from the Tavernkeep for 25 Defender's Tokens each (by the way, they are a material now). Defense: Cap = 7, Platemail = 16, Leggings = 10. Set Bonus is +5% Crit Chance for all Defender weapons. It is limited to hardmode. *The Dungeonian Armor (Hat, Shirt, Pants) is a pre-hardmode armor set. It is crafted like this: 25 Bones + 2 Defender's Tokens for Hat, 10 Bones + 1 Defender's Token for Shirt, 40 Bones + 2 Defender's Tokens for Pants. All made at Work Bench. Each piece of armor offers 6 defense. Set Bonus is giving all Melee Defender Weapons +0.5 KB and +6% damage. *The Advanced Jungle Armor (Helmet, Chestplate, Greaves) is a War Mode set. Each piece of armor is made with 6 Verdantite Bars, 1 Defender's Token, and 3 Stingers at a Demonic Anvil. Seperate defense has not been chosen, but the overall is 89. Set Bonus is chaning all Ranged Use Time -3. Set Effect is creating a circle around the player with stingers on it, but this is purely decoration. New Accessories *Electricity Band: +1 defense and gives a electric shock to near enemies. *Electric Shield: +2 defense, immunity to knockback, and gives a electric shock to near enemies. *Ankh Band: Immunity to most debuffs, immunity to knockback, immunity to fire blocks, +5 defense, and gives a electric shock to near enemies. *Surrounding Spell: Gives a shield to the player that absorbs 25% of damage. *Paladin's Spell: All powers of the Paladin's Shield and gives a shield that absorbs 25% of damage EXCEPT that from the Paladin's Shield buff. *Infinity Charm: Immunity to Crits from players. *Infinity Shield: +4 defense, immunity to most debuffs, immunity to fire blocks, immunity to knockback, and immunity to Crits. Category:Blog posts Category:Classes